The Wishing Well
by crystal.tears.of.fate
Summary: Roxas wishes for someone to save him. Axel wishes for someone to understand him. Both wishes are granted in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

The Wishing Fountain

The Wishing Fountain

_Summary: Roxas wishes for someone to save him._

_Axel wishes for someone to understand him.  
Both wishes are granted in more ways than one._

Roxas winced as the sleeve of his tee-shirt scraped against the purple-black bruise on his upper arm. He pressed a face-cloth to his split lip, trying to stop the bleeding.

He took a deep breath, braced himself and peered into the cracked mirror.

Bright blue eyes gazed back at him, dark bags underneath them from the lack of sleep.

Unruly blonde hair stuck up on one side of his head, the bangs barely hiding the dark bruise starting to form on his forehead.

Red blood stood out sharply against his skin, paler than ever from the lack of sunshine. Roxas sighed and sat on the counter leaning against the wall.

He removed the cloth and licked the remaining blood from his mouth.

His eyes slid shut and he let his mind wander. Memories from the past year flitted restlessly, one image lingering longer than the rest.

A boy who was a complete replica of Roxas, the only difference being their hair. Roxas' own was blonde, where the other boy's was a cinnamon brown. He was smiling and laughing.

A lump formed in Roxas' throat as he thought of his dead twin brother Sora. It has been a year since he died. Roxas and Sora had been walking to school in the winter. A car had lost control when it had hit some black ice and spun towards the twins.

_Roxas was rooted to the ground, staring at the car speeding toward them. Hands shoved at his shoulder, and Roxas barely registered a searing pain and a piercing scream before his head hit the ground and he blacked out._

_When he awoke his left leg felt as if it were on fire. He groaned and tried to grab it when he realized that he was strapped down. He wildly looked around unsure of where he was. _

"_Hey, take it easy kid!" a surprise voice exclaimed. _

_Roxas turned his head to the side and saw a young man sitting beside him, holding some bloody gauze. His cloths marked him as a medic. _

"_Where's Sora? What happened?" Roxas asked quickly, grinding his teeth at the pain in his leg. "And why does my leg hurt so damn much?" _

_The medic looked uncomfortable and he rummaged through a cabinet for more gauze. "I don't know who Sora is but as for what happened, the car just grazed your leg. Its cut pretty deeply but it could have been a lot worse. We're almost at the hospital so hold your question for them, because I don't know the answers." _

_The medic turned back around and saw Roxas' stricken face. "Don't worry! I'm sure Sora is just fine!" he hastily added and set to work bandaging Roxas' leg. _

_Just as he tied the last knot, they felt the ambulance come to a stop and some medics pulled open the door and got the stretcher out. _

_Roxas whimpered softy as the movement jarred his leg. They rushed him into the hospital where some nurses were waiting for him. _

_Roxas closed his eyes, feeling scared and worried for his brother. Some one slipped a mask over his mouth and nose. He suddenly started to get drowsy and let the blissful dark overtake him._

Roxas blinked tears from his eyes as he sat up straight. When he woke up in that hospital after they had stitched up his leg, they told him the worst thing Roxas ever heard in his life.

Sora was dead. He had pushed Roxas out of the way and got the full blunt of the hit. He died instantly. Their father, Luxord, was devastated, Sora had always been the favorite son and Luxord blamed Sora's death on Roxas. He had started to drink heavily and that's when the beatings had started.

The blonde shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. 'No point in dwelling on the past. It's the future I have to worry about now.'

He jumped from the counter and walked towards the door, placing the bloody cloth in the dirty clothes hamper on his way out.

He treaded carefully across the hall, mindful of the broken glass bottle that littered the floor. Luxord had gotten really angry tonight when Roxas had arrived home a little late and throw the bottle at him, narrowly missing him and it shattered against the wall.

He silently closed his door and securely locked it. He made his way threw the dark to his bed and flopped down, turning his head to stare at his alarm clock.

The glowing numbers declared it 1:43am. Roxas inwardly groaned he had to get up at 6am to catch his bus. 'Why did it have to be Monday tomorrow?' He though despairingly as he burrowed in his warm blankets, not bothering to get changed.

He fell asleep within minutes.

xXxXx

Monday 3:05pm

Axel slammed his locker shut and adjusted his shoulder bag.

"Hey Axel!" Axel turned around and saw Tidus jogging towards him.

"Yeah? What?"

"There's a party tonight at Wakka's place. You coming?" The blonde came to a stop in front of him, clutching his math textbook.

"No not tonight, I'm busy." Axel ran his hand through his bright red, spiky hair.

"Aw man, you never miss a party! Well, whatever."

Axel shrugged. "See ya." He headed for the door without waiting for a reply. He had to get home to get ready for his arrival.

His parents were big shot lawyers, so they were constantly on business trips halfway around across the world.

So, Axel was generally on his own.

It was pretty easy living considering that his parents were filthy rich and their only rules were to get good grades and not impregnate any girls.

Axel snorted at the last rule as he was completely gay. Of course his parents don't know this, they still think of his as the 'perfect son'.

Axel pushed his way to the subway station and climbed on just as the doors started to close. He sat down and pulled his silver Ipod out. Putting on his headphones he tuned out the rest of the world.

xXxXx

Axel reached the marble steps of his home, digging the key out of his pocket. He lived in the richer part of town in a large two story house. He had the perfect home, and perfect life. When he was old enough, he was expected to take over his family's business.

The only problem Axel hated all of it.

All he really wanted was to be a middle class kid, with parents who actually stayed home and looked after him.

He sighed as he dropped his bag by the door and stood there looking around. Just everything in the house was pristine white. White furniture, white walls, white, white, white!

Sometimes Axel would get the overwhelming urge to get some paint and throw it all over the walls. Of course he pushed down that though every time it came to him.

He wandered to the kitchen to grab a snack, seeing as he missed lunch. Muching on an apple, he decided to clean up his room a bit to pass the time.

He climbed up the flight of stairs to his room on the top floor. He threw the core in to the trash and set to work.

Ten minutes later, he stood back with his hand on his hips. 'There, good enough.'

Not knowing what to do now, he went back down stairs debated either watching TV or going for a walk.

'There's probably nothing on, may as well go out.' He grabbed a hoodie on his way out.

He walked around the block, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He ignored the little kids who where riding their tricycles laughing as he past them.

His neighborhood was located near the forest, which was fenced off as private property. Axel was about to turn back when he paused. He looked around positive he heard something. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he shrugged.

He started to walk back when he heard the bushes by the fence rustle behind him. He spun around saw a little white dog walk out, its tongue hanging out. Axel smiled and slowly walked over to it.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing out here?" Axel asked the dog softly reaching a hand out to it. The dog cautiously went up to him sniffing his hand. It gave a small bark and licked him. Axel laughed and pet it.

The dog gently bit his sleeve and tugged. Axel raised an eyebrow. "What?" As if answering him the dog let go and barked and ran toward the fence. It stopped, turned back and barked again.

"You want me to follow you or something?" He walked to where it was waiting and it disappeared in to the bushes. Axel frowned, wondering where it was going. He heard it bark again and he pushed some of the bushes way.

There was a hole in the wood of the fence, big enough for a human to go through if they crawled. He looked through it and saw the little dog running back. It grabbed his sleeve again and tugged, trying to make him go through the fence.

Axel sighed and went on his hands and knees and crawled through. 'Where does it want me to go anyway?' he thought as he brushed off the dirt of his jeans. The dog barked again and ran down a little dirt path that lead into the forest.

Axel jogged after it, trying not to loose sight of it. "Hey, get back here!" He knew that he would be in trouble if anyone found him here so he hurried to find the dog.

The three's blocked out most of the sun but it was still light enough to see. Axel squinted and saw there was a clearing ahead of him. He slowed to a walk, looking for a flash of white. He couldn't see the dog anywhere but as he went into the clearing he stopped.

There sitting in a patch of sunlight was an old wooden well. It looked like it had been sitting there for a long time as the wood look quite worn. He approached it and noticed a plaque was beside it.

Axel brushed some dead leaves off of the bronze and read the inscription:

Drop a penny in the well,

Quickly mutter your short spell,

Make you wish and hold your breath.

Well, good luck and hope for the best.

"So it's a wishing well." He thought out loud. He felt in his pocket for some change. 'Doesn't hurt to try. These things never work anyway.' Finding a penny he leaned over the edge, peering through the darkness. Holding his hand over it, he thought; 'I want to find someone who can appreciate me not who I'm made out to be.' And dropped the coin.

He listened for it to hit bottom but the sound never came. "Whatever." Axel said out loud and started for home calling for the little dog but it seemed to have disappeared.

xXxXx

Roxas quickly stepped off the bus, pulling his bag closer to him. He knew that Luxord would be home from work soon but Roxas wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

Luxord would be pissed off at him for not coming home immediately but at the moment Roxas didn't care.

He walked around, not really paying attention to where he was going with his head down. He didn't live in the best part of town; there were always mini gangs and other dangerous people hanging around.

'Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all…' Roxas thought as he turned on to an unfamiliar street. The street was deserted, and looked unkempt. The lawns were all over grown and some of the houses had windows boarded up.

He turned around, about to head for home when he stopped. In front of him was a fork in the road and Roxas didn't remember which way he had come from.

"Oh fuck." Roxas whispered, knowing that he had to get home soon. His courage evaporated instantly. He looked both ways, seeing that the road on his right was a dead end. He had taken a few steps down the left road when he noticed something giving off a dull glint a few feet from where he was.

He curiously went over to it and saw it was a penny. He frowned, 'That's odd, it couldn't have glinted like that. It's completely rusted.' He reached down and examined it for a moment before pocketing it. 'Maybe I'll have some good luck.' He though dryly.

He glanced to his right, noticing that it was a well at the very end of the street. 'I could have sworn that there wasn't one before…' he headed towards it warily.

It was a small wooden well, with a bucket hanging from the bar, a thick rope holding it up. Beside it there was a plaque that read:

Drop a penny in the well,

Quickly mutter your short spell,

Make your wish and hold your breath.

Well, good luck and hope for the best.

"It's a wishing well?" Roxas muttered to himself, peering down the hole but only seeing darkness. "May as well try, I'm here anyway." He pulled out the penny he had found and held it over the well.

"I wish someone can save me from this life." And let the penny drop.

He stood there for a moment staring at the well. For some reason it felt like something heavy had just been lifted off of his shoulders. He smiled and turned to go home, his head held up high.

xXxXx

When he got to the house, Luxord's green pickup truck was in the drive way. Roxas gulped and hoped against hope that his father had passed out already.

He opened the door, breathing in the acidic smell of booze. He closed the door and started to creep to the stairs. If he could just get up them and in his room he would-

"Boy!"

Or not.

Roxas turned and faced his father who was standing in the door way to the living room. "Where were you?" The older blonde growled.

Roxas shifted tensely. "I was just missed the bus and I walked home." He lied hoping that Luxord would fall for it. He yelled as Luxord punched him in the face, sending him falling backwards.

His head slammed into the wall behind and stars burst in front of his eyes. He groaned as Luxord picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"You know the rules. I don't care if you missed the damn bus; you are not to be late coming home!" He yelled as he kneed Roxas in the stomach and let him fall.

Roxas coughed feebly, clutching his middle. Luxord laughed at him, "I guess I'll have to re teach you the rules of this house."

For the rest of the night, Roxas' screams fell on deaf ears as they rang through out the house.

xXxXx

Tuesday

Roxas groaned as he came to. His body ached everywhere as he tried to move his limbs. He must have blacked out from the pain and Luxord had left him lying in the hall.

He painfully sat up and looked at his watch. It was 7:45 am; he inwardly cursed as he knew that there was no way he would be able to go to school today.

He slowly got to his feet and lurched out of the house. He couldn't stand being there at the moment. He made his way to the park about a ten minute walk from where he was. As he walked, he felt a few raindrops hit his nose. He looked up as it started to pour. He closed his eyes, letting the water caress his face.

When he got to the park he was soaked and his body protested at every movement he made. He sat on the swing set, getting lost in his thoughts. He didn't know how long he sat there for, but gradually the rain started to lighten up.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

Roxas jerked upright to gaze into the bright green eyes.

"I asked you a question, its common courtesy to respond." The tall red head commented as he straightened up, looking down at the blonde.

Roxas tore his eyes away and stared at the ground.

"I'm fine." He muttered, confused why this guy was talking to him.

"Nice try but do you really expect me to believe that?" The red head went and sat on the swing next to Roxas. "You know, you would feel better if you tell someone and get it off your chest."

Roxas glared at him suspiciously, "Why do you want to know anyways? It's not your problem so why do you care?"

The red head just smiled though Roxas could see a twinge of sadness in his eyes.

"It's just best to let it out than bottle it up and its get the best of you in a situation when you need a level head."

Roxas looked surprised for a moment before he glanced away. "True, but I rather not get a stranger involved."

The other teen was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized? I'm nineteen and am in my senior year at Oblivion High. There, now I'm not a stranger am I?" Axel finished grinning at Roxas, undeterred by the incredulous look he was giving him.

"Well, aren't you going to give me you name at least, if you aren't going tell me anything?" Axel prompted.

"Roxas." The blonde muttered, wishing that Axel would leave.

"Well Roxie," Roxas twitched at the nickname; "If you're going to school today, you're over an hour late." Axel said as he got up, not caring that his jeans were wet on the butt.

Roxas shrugged. "I'm taking the day off. Besides, you're late too." Axel laughed, saying that his teacher wouldn't care.

Roxas raised his eyebrows when Axel rummaged in his messenger bag, pulling out a pen.

"Here," Axel reached out and grabbed Roxas' hand and began writing on it.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Roxas yelped trying to yank his hand back.

"My number," Axel spoke as he finished and dropped Roxas' hand. "Incase you want to talk sometime. I'll listen if no one else will." He gave a wink, chuckling at the blonde shocked face.

"See ya later Roxie!" He walked away giving a lazy wave over his shoulder.

"Bye?" Roxas stared after him, feeling confused and sort of touched that Axel actually felt concerned about him.

'Still, he's kinda weird…' Roxas thought, not noticing the rain finally stop.

xXxXx

Axel walked slowly to his school, thinking of the small blonde he just met. Normally he would have ignored him, but when he saw him he felt like he just couldn't leave him sitting there in the rain.

Axel could tell that Roxas had been crying and he hadn't missed the bruise that was partially covered by his bangs.

He wondered why he had been out there, when no one in their right mind would sit on a swing when it was pouring rain.

He thought about the possibilities as he arrived at the school five minutes before second period.

'Maybe he was in a fight, but why was he crying? Was it that bad?' he thought as he sat down in a desk beside the window.

'Why the hell am I thinking about this so much?' Axel asked himself as the teacher came in, yelling at the class to shut up and listen.

"Hey Axel!" a girl with wine red hair blatantly ignored the teacher.

Axel groaned "Hey Kairi." He greeted her dully. He hated sitting next to her as she didn't get the hint he wasn't interested.

He laid his head in his arm and resigned himself for another day.

xXxXx

Roxas had wandered around town for long time and ended up heading back home. It was only when he got to the house he looked at his watch.

He realized that he was an hour early from when he was supposed to be home. 'Oh well, Dad would be at work anyways.'

He dug out his key and opened the door. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He suddenly stopped; the smell of alcohol that assaulted his nose was stronger than it normally was.

Roxas felt his blood go cold. 'Oh shit! It's Tuesday! Fuck, Dad's one day off and it had to be today!'

He turned to go back out when his backpack slipped of his shoulder and knocked over a stack of bottles piled by the door. They tumbled to the floor, all of them shattering glass flying everywhere.

Roxas froze in place as he heard thumps from upstairs, his eyes trained on the stairs.

Luxord appeared, looking a bit dazed, a liquor bottle hanging loosely in his hand. He tried to focus his eyes on Roxas, who flattened himself against the door the cold handle digging in his back.

"Wha the 'ell are you here for boy?" Luxord slurred gripping the banister for balance as he descended the stairs slowly. "Skippin' huh?"

Roxas didn't answer; trembling wishing that he had not come back.

Luxord stepped down from the last step, and stood there swaying. "Come 'ere, boy!"

Roxas wordlessly complied, forcing his legs too move. He gripped the strap of his backpack tightly dragging it behind him.

He knew what was coming and braced himself.

A fist was implanted harshly into his stomach. He stumbled back coughing violently, tripping over his bag and falling on the floor. He gasped as shards of glass cut his arm.

"Go to yer room. I don' wanna deal with you now." Luxord drained what was left in the bottle and chucked it at Roxas.

He had to dodge quickly to avoid getting hit, wincing as it smashed beside him. Luxord laughed at him and moved drunkenly to the kitchen.

Roxas regained his breath and climbed the stairs before Luxord came out again. He got to his room and slammed his door shut, locking securely. He leaned against it, dropping his bag and slid to the floor.

He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arm. His muscles in his stomach, he was so sick of being treated this way.

Roxas felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come. He wanted to leave, to go and live somewhere far from here but something held him back. The connection of this house, full of memories both good and bad tied him here.

Roxas lifted his head, catching sight of his hand. The red-head's- Axel's- number was still scrawled messy on it though a little faded.

Roxas wondered if he should call him, 'Maybe he could help me leave…' he shook his head pushing the thought away. No point in involving Axel in this.

He stood up and walked over to his bed, staring out of the window above it. The sun was beginning to set bathing everything in a soft warm glow. He opened the window and knelt on his bed resting his arms on the ledge.

He suddenly felt at peace the warmth soothing his fears, letting him think clearly. He would gather up all the money he had, take a backpack of clothes and some of his possessions. He would be able to catch the train out of town, probably to Hallow Bastion.

Roxas got up and rummaged through his dresser pulling out various articles of clothing. Grabbing his bag from the floor he dumped the contents on his bed. Binders and text books tumbled out, a few loose papers fluttered to the ground.

He stuffed the clothes in the bag and went to his dresser. He gently picked up a framed photo, smiling sadly. It featured Sora and Roxas both grinning at the camera. It had been taken at the beach just three months before he died.

Roxas put the pictures in the bag, placing the clothes around it so it wouldn't break. He zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder. Making sure that his wallet was in his pocket he climbed on the window sill.

There was a large tree growing right by his room so if he jumped, he could grab a branch and climbed down. He got ready to leap when he heard the door slam open.

He looked over his should and saw Luxord's face change from surprise to anger.

'Why do I always have bad luck?' Roxas thought despairingly.

_Alright, I know I was suppose to be working on AIS but I got back into loving this pairing! I'm actually almost finished this fic, I have it all written in my notebook and I just have to write the ending and I'm done. The Wishing Well is only going to be two chapters long I'm afraid. But please tell me how you like it, it's actually my first time writing an Akuroku fic._

_Love Crystal Tears _


	2. Chapter 2

The Wishing Well

The Wishing Well

_Summary: Roxas wishes for someone to save him._

_Axel wishes for someone to understand him.  
Both wishes are granted in more ways than one._

xXxXx

_He looked over his should and saw Luxord's face change from surprise to anger._

'_Why do I always have bad luck?' Roxas thought despairingly._

"What the hell are you doing?!" Luxord yelled storming in grabbing Roxas from behind and threw him to the ground. He gasped as the wind got knocked out of him.

He blinked dazed, still wheezing as his father's face appeared above him.

"Where did you get the damn idea of running away from?" He spat, spittle hitting Roxas in the face. Roxas didn't have time to wipe it away as Luxord the front of his shirt pulling him up.

Luxord when to punch him when he didn't receive an answer and Roxas closed his eyes, putting his arms up to protect his face. When the punch didn't come, he opened an eye.

"Who's number is that?" Luxord growled dropping Roxas only to grab his wrist. "Axel? Who's that?" His grip started to tighten making Roxas squeak with pain.

"He's no one! Just some one I met today!" He cried trying to pull away. Luxord's face twisted into a mask of disgust and loathing.

"He? A _boy_ gave you his number? What are you, a faggot?!"

Roxas cried out as he started to hit him. "No son of mine is a fag!" Luxord yelled hoarsely, his grip tightening so hard that there was an audible crack.

Roxas screamed out as Luxord started raining blows on him.

Roxas lay their, distancing his mind from the pain. He still was aware the pain of course but he didn't feel it as sharply. 'How strange…' he though vaguely as he drifted. He hardly noticed when it suddenly stopped.

He gazed through unfocused eyes at his father who stood there panting as he glared down at him.

"Don't even think about leaving again, got it?" with that said Luxord walked out slamming the door behind him. Roxas' eyes began to swim and he forced them down. The pain in his body was making itself known as he stayed in that position. His wrist was throbbing and he looked down at it.

It was an angry red and was swelling up. He cradled it to his chest. 'Maybe I do need some help after all.' He glanced at his hand where Axel's number was scrawled.

He crawled to the dresser to where the phone was, wincing as he pulled himself up. He had a little difficulty dialing the number with one hand but managed it.

Putting the speaker to his ear, he waited while his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

xXxXx

Axel was lying on his bed eyes closed as his stereo blasted music. He jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

'Better not be Kairi asking for a date again.' He grumbled as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_A-Axel?"_ A voice asked nervously. Axel's eyes widened, it was the blonde from the park!

"Hey Roxie." He said smirking. His smirk fell away at the next words.

"_I need some help, I need to get away from here."_ Roxas whispered so lowly that Axel had to strain to catch them.

"Away? From what?" Axel asked confused. "What happened?"

"_Not here. Um, could you give me a ride to the train station?"_ Roxas avoided the question with one of his own.

"Sure, where do you live?"

"_Just met me at the park on Sunset Dr."_

Axel nodded before remembering that Roxas couldn't see him. "Alright, is ten minutes enough time?"

"_Yes. I'll talk to you later then." _

"See you there."

"_Oh and Axel?" _Axel paused. "Yeah?"

There was silence for a second before he heard, _"Thank you."_ Axel smiled and hung up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:46 pm.

'Well, duty calls.' He got up and went downstairs into the garage.

He stopped at the key rack and got one of the three sets hanging on the hook. In the garage there was a silver Volvo parked. It looked brand new.

His parents usually left one car at home but Axel wasn't allowed to drive it.

They had told him that if he wanted a car he would have to earn it himself by working. They said it 'built character'. Axel snorted, sounded like a weak excuse to him. He unlocked the door and got in.

Starting up the engine he was surprise at how quiet it was. He carefully drove out of the garage and down the street.

He got to the park in record time. He parked the car along the side of the road and stopped. He realized that Roxas hadn't specified where they were to meet. And to make matters worse the park was huge!

He sighed and got out making sure the doors were locked. He really didn't want to get it stolen.

Walking down the pathway he kept an eye out for bright blonde hair. He figured that he would head to the fountain, which was in the center of the park. Stuffing his hands in his pocket he wandered.

He paused to drop some money in a hat for a young musician, who was playing the guitar and for some reason had a strange mullet/Mohawk hairstyle.

When he got to the fountain there was still no sign of Roxas. He sat on the ledge, stretching out his legs in front of him.

xXxXx

Roxas tossed the phone on the bed and turned to the window. There was no way he was going downstairs. He just had to figure out a way to get down the tree with only one hand. Easy, right?

He still had his backpack on; it had cushioned some of the blows on his back. He just hoped that the pictured was still intact.

He climbed back on to the windowsill and stared at the tree. The branch was close enough to grab it if he leaned out as far as he could, but he might fall before he got it.

Still, it was his only chance. He maneuvered himself out of the window, reaching out with his good hand hoping that fervently that he wouldn't fall.

He grinned as he grasped the branch and swung his legs up wrapping them around it.

He inched forward until he hit the tree trunk. He twisted his head to see the ground and judged the height. It still a little far but he probably wouldn't break anything and he couldn't exactly climb down the truck with one hand.

Taking a deep breath he let his legs drop and felt himself dangle until he let the branch go.

He crumpled to the ground, a bit stunned by the impact. He got up stumbling a bit and started to run ignoring how his muscles screamed. He didn't look back.

xXxXx

When he got to the park he looked around hoping to see Axel. All he could see was a blonde woman in a black business suit and matching heels.

She had two pieces of hair pulled out of her slicked back hair that looked like antenna. She was yelling on her cell phone as he roughly pushed past Roxas.

He walked quickly, heading toward the fountain in the center of the park. People usually met there so he thought that Axel might have gone there. He was proven right as he saw Axel's bright red hair in the distance. He was sitting on the ledge of the fountain.

When he got closer, he realized that Axel hadn't noticed him coming. He called out catching his attention.

He turned and Roxas saw him smile then narrow his eyes as he caught sight of Roxas' arm which he was still cradling against his chest.

Axel got up as Roxas got to him. "What happened to your arm?" Axel asked immediately. Roxas scowled "Hello to you too."

"Roxas." Axel said, an edge in his voice. He didn't like to be kept in the dark about this. Something was definitely wrong.

Roxas shrugged; "It's just a sprain nothing big. Um, can we leave soon?" He said hoping to divert Axel's attention.

"You know, it'd be nice to know what I'm helping you run from." Axel said nochantly as he started to walk away. Roxas hurried after him, "You said I'm running away?"

He flushed as Axel gave him a pointed look.

Neither of them spoke again until they got to the Volvo. 'Wow, he must be well off.' Roxas thought as he got in.

"It's my parents car." Axel said as if he had heard his thoughts.

"Won't they know you took it?" Roxas buckled his seat belt. "Ow!" He hissed as he bumped his wrist.

"We're stopping at my house to get that wrapped up. And no, they won't notice because they aren't home." Axel said putting the keys in the ignition.

The car ride was a little awkward. Finally Roxas couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Why did you agree to help me if you think I'm running away?" Roxas watched Axel from the corner of his eye.

"Hmm, who knows?" He answered, flashed him a grin that didn't reach his eyes. They turned in to neatly kept street, with large expensive looking houses on either side.

"You live here?" Roxas asked, his surprise evident in his voice.

"No, we just came here for fun. Of course I live here. My parents are big shot lawyers." Axel said as if it were an explanation. He drove into a driveway of the last house on the road.

Roxas was busy trying to keep the shock from his face. He didn't realized just how well off Axel really was.

As he got he out of the car, Axel was already by the front door. "You coming or what Roxie?" He called cheekily. Roxas threw him a scowl and quickly got to the house.

"You can leave your bag by the door if you want." Axel said when they stepped inside. Roxas obliged, looking around in amazement. The house was huge! There was even a spiral staircase directly in front of them.

He was slightly afraid to touch anything since everything was the same blinding shade of white and he would dirty it. He took of his shoes and followed Axel up the stairs, glancing at the pictures that lined the wall.

They were all pictures of Axel and his parents. The biggest one looked like it was taken right after Axel was born. His mom was sitting in bed holding a bundle that had a tuff of bright red hair sticking out. His dad was grinning proudly, his arm around his wife.

Roxas went into a bathroom where Axel was rummaging around in a cabinet. "Go and sit on the counter." Axel told him as he pulled out a tensor bandage. "It's going to hurt a bit but bare with me."

Axel walked over as Roxas clumsily climbed on the counter. He held out his arm, biting his lip from the pain of moving it.

Axel unrolled the bandage and gently began to wrap it up. "Thanks." Roxas muttered as Axel pinned it in place.

"No problem." He picked up the bottle beside the sink. "Here swallow these." Roxas eyed them as Axel laughed.

"Chill, they're painkillers." Roxas flushed a bit and dry swallowed them. "So, where are your parents?" Roxas asked as he waited for the drugs to take affect.

Axel lost his smile. He leaned back against the wall before he answered.

"In Paris."

Roxas looked surprised. "You didn't go with them?"

Axel chuckled. "It's a business trip. I'm used to it though, they're hardly ever home anyway." Roxas couldn't think of anything to say so he stayed silent, staring at the ground.

"Hey, don't look so gloomy, I told you I'm used to it. Hmm, you know I told you about me but I still don't know anything about you!"

Roxas gasped as Axel grasped his good wrist and pulled him off the counter. They went down the hall to a door decorated with intricate flames intertwining with each other.

"Behold, the room of awesomeness!" Axel declared opening the door and throwing his arms with a flourish. Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the display. It felt really good to laugh again.

He peered around the room. One wall was covered by a bookshelf that was filled with CDs and of course, books.

The bed was pushed off into the corner of the room and posters of bands and movies were plastered on the walls above and around it. Axel's computer sat on a desk beside the bed with a large window above it.

The whole colour scheme was a dark red with black and gold lining around the top of the walls.

Overall, Roxas felt comfortable in the room.

Axel sat on his bed and Roxas followed his example and perched on the end of it.

"Well Roxie? You gonna answer my question?" Axel referred to what he had said in the bathroom.

Roxas knew that Axel wanted to know why he was running away. A small part of Roxas wanted to tell him everything. He quickly squashed that urge down before he said anything.

"Well, what exactly do you want to know?"

Axel leaned forward. "If I asked you the real reason you want to leave home, would you answer?"

Roxas glared at him. "No." Axel pulled back and laughed. "Thought so. Tell me about you then. Your hobbies, likes and dislikes that sort of thing.

Roxas thought for a moment, crossing his legs. "Well, I read a lot I love how stories can take me away from reality. Um, I actually like school, my favorite subjects are English, math and social studies."

Axel smiled and poked Roxas on the nose. "I didn't take you for one who like the hell known as math." Roxas swatted his hand away. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that appearances could be deceiving?"

Axel's smile turned a bit bitter. "Yeah, they have." He said before a loud growl issued from Roxas' stomach. Roxas smiled sheepishly. "Guess I'm hungry…"

They both laughed, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "I'll make some dinner then" Axel said still chuckling.

xXxXx

Roxas pushed his plate away, feeling full and content. He yawned as he stretched, he back cracking a bit.

"Roxas? What's that?" Axel spoke suddenly, staring at Roxas' side.

"Huh?" Roxas realized that his shirt had rode up, revealing a large purple bruise on his side. He grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it down.

"It's nothing!" Roxas panicked a bit, he did not want Axel to know about his home life.

"Alright. I want to know just what the hell is going on." Axel crossed his arms glaring at him.

Roxas shifted, glaring right back at him. "I'm telling you that it's nothing." Axel snorted. "Like hell it is. Roxas, just what is making you run away? Are you that scared to go home?"

Roxas froze. He lowered his eyes, "I'm not scared. I just can't go back."

"But why?" Don't think I haven't seen the bruises, because I have! And now your wrist?" Axel stopped, his eyes widening as he stared at the blonde in front of him.

"Abuse." Axel said out loud as it dawned on him. When Roxas flinched, Axel walked forward and stood there.

"Roxie, are you really getting abused at home?" he asked quietly. Roxas defenses crumbles to pieces as he stared in to Axel's eyes.

Tears swamped his eyes and he sobbed. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Roxas clung to him, letting all the emotions he didn't know he had out.

Axel didn't say anything, he just held his as they sunk to the floor, running his hands through Roxas' hair.

As Roxas slowly got control of his breathing he pulled away, rubbing his eyes. He avoided Axel's gaze as he muttered an apology.

Axel gave a crooked smile. "Don't apologize, I told you before, it's better to let it out than bottle it all up." He got serious again. "Roxie, look at me."

When Roxas didn't, Axel gently pushed up his chin and turned his head to him.

"Who is hurting you?" Roxas sighed, knowing that there was no point in hiding anything now; he had already let out too much.

"My father. He hates me because my brother died to protect me." He explained tonelessly.

"So he beats you?" Axel's said in disbelief. "And what do you mean, your brother died to protect you?" He asked more quietly. He had let his hand drop so they were sitting on the floor facing each other.

Roxas idly picked at a loose thread on his shirt as he explained his past. He found that it was getting easier to talk when he saw how intently Axel was listening.

When he finished, he was surprised at how much better he felt. He grudging admitted to himself that Axel was right.

"Roxie, you can't go back right?" Axel asked and when he got a nod he continued. "You can stay here if you want." Roxas looked at him in shock. "I couldn't! Its bad enough I got you involved in this mess."

Axel laughed at that statement. "You didn't get me involved, I got myself involved because I couldn't let a cute blonde sit alone in a park in the rain. Seriously, stay here. My parents won't mind I'm sure." He added when he saw the apprehension on Roxas' face.

Roxas sighed and looked pointedly at him. "You're not going to let this drop until I say yes, are you?" Axel shook his head grinning. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. I'll stay."

xXxXx

Roxas slept in one of the guest rooms. He didn't sleep well, waking every few hours not knowing where he was. He got up at 6:30 as usual, sleepily going downstairs.

He found that Axel was already in the kitchen, eating some cereal. Roxas got a bowl and sat down next to him and started eating.

"Roxie, what school do you go to?" Axel asked randomly. Roxas looked up at him and swallowed his food, "Twilight high. I think it's actually near your school."

Axel nodded, "I normally take the subway to school and walk the rest of the way. I think you can do the same, since Twilight is more or less the same distance."

Roxas agreed and they put their dishes in the sink. The morning went by quickly as they got ready and walked to the subway station. Roxas knew that he would be in trouble from his teachers because he didn't have any of his homework and binders that he had brought home.

Luckily he still had most of them in his locker. He was only missing his math and science, but he could just borrow his friend Hayner's textbook so it was fine.

Axel and Roxas got on to the train, idly talking about random things. Roxas felt at complete ease with Axel, even if he was annoying at times.

"Hey, you never told how old you are." Axel suddenly said as it occurred to him.

"Really? I thought I did. I'm sixteen, turning seventeen in two months." Roxas said leaning back on the seat.

The train screeched to a stop. "Come on, we're here." Axel said as he got up. They got off, pushing their way through the crowd.

"I'll meet you here after school, 'kay?" Axel said before they parted ways. "Yeah sure. See you later!" Roxas said as he rushed away. He only had a little bit of time to get to school.

He made it to class just as the bell rung. "Good of you to show up today Roxas."

The teacher commented as Roxas sat down. He smiled sheepishly.

Hayner was sitting beside him, looking at him angrily. "Just where the hell where you yesterday?" the other blonde hissed. "Me, Olette and Pence were worried about you! And what happed to your wrist?"

Roxas made sure the teacher's attention was elsewhere when he replied. "I was sick, and I fell down the stairs that's all." Hayner crossed his arms, "You could have at least called."

"Sorry." Was all Roxas said before the teacher started a lecture.

xXxXx

Roxas managed to get away from his friends at the end of school. He felt bad about ditching them and making them worry but he didn't want to be bombarded with questions.

He also had to meet up with Axel, as he didn't exactly know the way back to Axel's house.

He hurried out of the front door, bumping into a few kids on his way out. As he past the gate, a pair of hands pulled him roughly to the side.

Roxas stifled a scream when he saw Luxord glaring at him. 'He can't do anything here, we're in public, just breathe!' He told himself as his father told him to get in the truck.

Roxas considered making a break for it but Luxord's grip was to tight. He was pulled to the truck and climbed in. They drove back to the hellhole from which Roxas can't escape.

'I'm sorry Axel.'

xXxXx

Axel waited at the station, checking his watch. Roxas should have been there twenty minutes ago. They had missed the train back home. Axel had a strong feeling that something was very wrong.

He decided to go and look for the little blonde. He headed for Twilight High, his pace quickening as he went.

When he got there, Roxas wasn't anywhere in sight. He saw some kids standing by the gate. He went up to them and asked if they had seen Roxas.

"I saw a small blonde kid get pulled into a green truck by a tall blonde man, if that's any help." One kid offered. Axel felt the blood drain from his face.

He ran into the school, trying to find the office. He cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course Roxas' father will try to find him. Now that bastard had Roxas again and Axel had no idea where he lived.

The lady behind the counter had a look of shock on her face when Axel came bursting into the room.

"Please! I need some information!" Axel panted. The lady looked a fronted. "What kind of information sir?" She asked archly.

"I know it's against school code, but I need to know where a student lives. I don't know his last name but his name is Roxas. I think he's in serious trouble!" He burst out, trying to regain his breath.

"I'm sorry but I can't give that out. And what do you mean by trouble?" She said in a tone that says not to argue with her.

"Look, I think he's getting abused at home. He stayed with me last night since I stopped him from running away. His father found him just now." Axel explained, glancing at the clock. He had to get there soon, or something bad was going to happen.

The lady sighed. "Fine, but if I hear that you are stalking him or something, I'll make sure you will be blamed for making me lose my job." She typed something on her computer.

"His last name is Key and here is his address." She printed off a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Thank you!" Axel yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted out of the school. Glancing at the paper, he memorized the address. Thankfully, he knew where the street was.

He ran as fast as he could, hoping that his suspicions weren't right.

xXxXx

Roxas pressed himself against the car door, trying to get far away from his father as possible. They were both silent as Luxord drove. As they got home, Luxord killed the engine and turned to Roxas.

"Just where were you." He spat. Roxas glared at him, feeling brave. He had enough of this abuse. "I was away from you. I want nothing to do with you anymore!" Roxas yelled as he unlocked the door behind him.

He opened violently and tumbled out. He picked himself up and ran. He hadn't counted on Luxord being faster than him.

Luxord grabbed a handful of Roxas' hair and yanked back. Roxas yelled in pain as he hit the pavement scraping his elbow and jarring his wrist.

He twisted as his father dragged him to the house. Luxord kicked open the door and threw Roxas inside.

"You little bastard. I fed you, clothed you and gave you a roof over your head and this is how you repay me?" He yelled picking up a bottle that was strewn across the floor and hurdled it at Roxas.

Roxas screamed as it hit him and he scrambled up, running to living room. If he could get to the kitchen door then he would be home free.

Something collided with the back of his head, making him trip. Stars swirled in front of his eyes, making him unable to see.

Pain exploded as Luxord stepped on Roxas' sprained wrist. He screamed, scrapping his throat.

"Well, if you don't want to be here so badly, I'll help you then." Luxord purred. A click sounded in Roxas' ear.

His eyes widened as he blinked and saw a gun pointed at him.

'No. I won't die. Not yet.' Roxas' eyes hardened and he thrusted his leg up, hitting Luxord in the crotch. The man yelled and dropped the gun, falling to his knees.

Roxas didn't even think, he kicked the gun away and tried to crawl away. He fell as Luxord snatched his ankle and sharply pulled him back.

"You fucking bitch!" he snarled, punching Roxas. Roxas curled up, trying to protect his face and arm.

Luxord stopped for a moment and Roxas looked up, realizing he was going for the gun again.

"ROXAS!"

Roxas turned and saw Axel run into the room. "Axel." Roxas breathed before a shot rang out.

He felt a new and sharp pain in his chest before succumbed to the darkness. He thought he heard a faint "Please don't die."

XXxXx

"_Roxas?" _

Roxas turned; he thought he had heard someone call his name. He was in a strange place. It seemed like he was floating in nothingness.

Sora was beside him. Roxas was happy to see him though faintly surprised. For some reason, Roxas felt calm and at peace.

"Hi Sora. What are you doing here?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"_Oh Roxas. It's you who shouldn't be here!"_ Sora said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Really? How come?" Roxas couldn't figure what Sora meant. He looked around them. "And what is this place anyway?"

Sora sighed. _"It's the after life. Father shot you and you 'died'. You aren't truly dead though. I'm here to tell you to get your butt back to earth."_ He smiled sadly.

Roxas blinked. "I got shot?" He rubbed his forehead. His memories seemed blurry, as if he were looking through a foggy window.

He remembered Axel yelling out his name and pain. He also remembered hearing someone say, please don't die.

"_See? You need to go back. You have someone waiting for you."_

Roxas realized that Sora was right. He felt a pang of worry for Axel. What happened to him? Was he hurt? For some reason that thought made him scared.

Sora laughed, _"You like him, don't you?" _

Roxas looked at him in alarm. " Like who? I don't like anyone! Besides, I've only known him for a few days." He said pouting as Sora continued to laugh at him.

"_Go back and be with him."_ Sora said smiling softly. Roxas looked at him in confusion. "How do I do that?"

Sora hugged him, and whispered in his ear. _"Just close your eyes and listen."_

Roxas did as he was told.

"_Bye Roxas." _The whisper faded away.

"Roxas?""Roxas are you listening? Please come back! You can't die yet!"

"Roxas?" Roxas groaned as he opened his eyes. A bright light was blinding him.

"Hey! You're awake!" A red headed figure obscured his vision. Roxas blinked, Axel coming into focus.

"Axel?" He croaked as he tried to sit up. "Hey, hey, don't sit up!" Axel gently pushed him down.

"What happened?" Roxas saw that they were in a hospital room. Axel dragged a chair closer to the bed and sat on it.

"That nutcase shot you. I got there too late he just fired the gun. I grabbed a vase and smashed on his head and knocked him unconscious. Then I went to you and tried to stop the bleeding, calling 911 in the process. And then you ended up in the emergency room where they removed the bullet." Axel's voice shook a bit and he took a breath to steady himself.

"It had just missed your heart. So there you have it." He gave a small tired smile. Roxas nodded.

"I'm sorry." Axel said suddenly.

"Huh? What are you sorry about?" Roxas stared at Axel confused. Axel gazed at the bed sheet angrily. "If I had realized that this would have happened, if I had been thinking then we wouldn't be here!"

"Axel, this isn't your fault! It was father's and no one else's." Roxas said grabbing Axel's hand. He blushed when he realized what he did but didn't move. "Please, don't blame yourself."

Axel looked at Roxas with a pained expression. "The thing is, when I saw you fall, my heart seemed to stop beating. I've only known you for a few days, but the thought of you being dead scared me more than anything else in the world."

They stared at each other, as Axel whispered, "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Roxas' heart thudded in his chest painfully as he smiled. "Good." He leaned over and sealed his lips over Axel's.

Axel's mind reeled; he was stunned as he kissed Roxas. He licked the boy's lips as his hand tangled itself in Roxas' hair and his other arm wrapped itself around Roxas' waist.

Roxas went to wrap his arms around Axel's neck when he let out a cry. They broke apart and Roxas saw that here was an IV stuck in his hand.

"Well, that just ruined the moment." Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel as he lay back down. "Oh shut up."

"Ah, you wound me!" Axel put his hand to his chest and dramatically fell on the bed.

Roxas laughed, stopping as it hurt his chest. "Ow, it hurts to laugh." He rubbed his chest, feeling gauze wrapped around it.

"Roxie, you know that your dad is going to court, right?" Axel said as he pushed himself up. Roxas sighed, looking down as his hands.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." He said, emotions swirling around him. He found out that he didn't really want Luxord to go to jail, even though he had put him through hell. He still loved him.

"Its weird, he was never like this before. It was only when Sora died he started to act like this." Axel reached over and hugged him. Roxas leaned back, resting his head against Axel's chest.

"No matter what happens, I'll stay with you." Axel murmured quietly. Roxas smiled contently. "I know."

xXxXx

Well, there you have it. The end of The Wishing Well. I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm quite like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed it!

Love

Crystal Tears


End file.
